An abused life (NaLu fanfiction)
by thenalulover1
Summary: What would you do if your family betrayed you for no reason? What would you do if you figured out that you were just used? What would you do if your 'love' was fake? What would you do if you were in my place? Wouldn't you take revenge? Well... Not in my case... I won't do it... I will stay and protect them! No matter what! Even... If it took me my life... This is my abused life...
1. My new family, My real family...

_Summary_:

What would you do if your family betrayed you for no reason?

What would you do if you figured out that you were just used?

What would you do if your 'love' was fake?

What would you do if you were in my place?

Wouldn't you take revenge?

Well... Not in my case... I won't do it... I will stay and protect them! No matter what! Even... If it took me my life...

You will probably ask me "Why would you protect them when you're nothing to them?!"

You want your answer? Then you have to wait and read my story... The story of my abused life...

* * *

_Chapter 1_: My new family, My real family...

(???'s POV)

I was running through the forest trying to escape the guards that were chasing me. When they were out of sight, I leaned against a tree to catch my breath but I heard footsteps getting closer to me and someone yelling-

"SEARCH THE WHOLE FOREST FOR HER! WE MUST BRING HER BACK TO HER FATHER!"

And the rest of them yelled "YES SIR!".

I was scared... I didn't want to go back to him... Not back to that monster... I ran and ran, not once looking behind me.

I was lost. I kept on running until I saw a big building, a really big building. I didn't bother looking at its name or its emblem, I ran to it and when I was in front of the gates I started hearing loud noises coming from the inside. '_What if it's a dark guild? What if they won't welcome me and take me back to my father for the money? How can I be sure that I can trust them..?' _Unanswered questions ran through my head.I didn't know what to do, should I go in and ask for help or should I keep on running?

Out of nowhere, I heard the guards chasing me shouting again. '_Crap! I have no choice anymore! Imust get in there to hide from them! I ain't going back! Not in a million years!_' Opening the big wooden doors quietly and slowly so no one would notice me, I started planning what to do '_I will stay the night here hiding and then I will escape again in the morning, that way I will be sure that I escaped the guards and the people here won't take me back to him. I hope that it will work..._' With that in mind, I quietly ranto a corner of the building and hid behind big barrels, of what seemed from their smell, alcohol.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I was fighting the pervy Popsicle on a table of the guild and of course, I was winning! I burned off his pants and now he was only in his boxers but no one seemed to be bothered. Well, I ain't really surprised... Everyone got used to his striping habit so no one minded it. I was laughing my head off until a scarlet-haired mage who seemed to be a little mad held the both of us by the ear and '_Shit... We forgot about her!_' Was everything I could think about before our beating but I bet the stripper was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Time skip: after the beating

(Still Natsu's POV)

After the beating, I was sitting at the bar when I heard the guild doors open quietly. '_No one in the guild opens the doors quietly, not even Wendy_.' I turned around and saw a blond haired girl hiding behind the alcohol barrels.

I stood up and started walking towards them when I heard Mira calling me.

"Natsu! Where are you going?"

I turned back around and walked to her, Erza, the stripper and Happy. Once there, I whispered loud enough for them to hear me.

"I saw someone hiding behind alcohol barrels, Imma go check it out. Keep an eye open for anything that may seem suspicious."

After they nodded, I nodded back and returned to my walk to the barrels.

I looked back at my teammates then back at the barrels taking a deep breath before sending the barrels flying around the guild hall catching the attention of the whole guild and hearing a faint 'Ah' from the girl.

I looked down and saw the blond I saw earlier sitting against the wall. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her arms in a defensive 'X' in front of her face.

Now that I take a closer look at her, she has bruises all over her body and some injuries, my eyes widened as I even noticed deep ones that would probably cause scars_.'What the hell happened to her?!' _That's all I could think about during that instant. Then I noticed something else, she was shaking, not from the cold, but more like from fear. I could clearly see that she was scared of us but... What was she fearing? Being the sensitive person I am about this kind of thing, I couldn't stand seeing her in this state. She just seems so... Innocent...

I walked nearer to her and put my hand on her left shoulder as she flinched. I bent down to her level and looked at her concerned. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her. I don't know why but she seemed... Shocked? Why would she be shocked? She lowered her arms and glanced at me revealing part of chocolate brown eyes nodding softly. I could see confusion in her eyes but what caught my attention was the pain and fear I could see in them... '_In this state, there's no way she could be a threat to the guild so it would be okay if...'_ "WENDY! COME OVER HERE PLEASE!" And in no time, she was here.

"Yes, Natsu-Nii?"

"Can you heal her, please? She's injured pretty badly..." I trailed off looking at the young dragon slayer but also stealing secret glances at the blonde haired girl.

Our healer looked at Blondie and smiled before looking back at me nodding.

I thank her with a smile as I looked back at our guest smiling at her "Follow Wendy to the infirmary so she can heal you, you don't have to be scared of her." I reassured her. As I was getting back up, she took her hands away and smiled at me, one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen actually.

"Thank you" Is all she said, more like muttered if you ask me though. And I didn't need more than these 2 words to understand that she had an angelic voice. I looked at her eyes again expecting to see the same look she had earlier but I was surprised when I noticed that they had changed. I didn't see fear anymore, but I saw relief. I don't know why, but I felt glad that she didn't have fear anymore. I have this feeling of relief when she's happy or relieved. My heart raced when I saw her smile and I could feel my cheeks heat up when I heard her voice. What the hell is happening to me?! Nevertheless, I still gave her that famous toothy grin of mine and helped her up hiding my blush with my scarf.

She looked around her and so did I. We saw smiles on the faces of every member of the guild. After that, she bowed down thanking me again.

"Thank you umm..." She looked back at me while standing straight up again, a nervous look on her face.

Oh yeah... I totally forgot to introduce myself... Oops?

"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Heh.." I say rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"It's quite alright sir but oh! Where are my manners! My name's Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you " She introduced herself as she put her hand out in front of her.

"Natsu Dragneel. My pleasure!" I shook her hand smiling but she had to be healed. "You should go with Wendy now, we will talk later." She nodded and followed Wendy to the infirmary.

I let a sigh of relief escape my lips as I look at my friends walking back to them. Erza was the first to break the silence "So what happened exactly? We saw what happened but couldn't identify some things or what you were saying."

"Well, I don't know how or why but she has bruises all over her body, some injuries and deep ones. Like really deep. When I looked at her in eyes the first time I could see pain and fear. She was even shaking and when I called Wendy to heal her and I smiled at her, she was shocked but I couldn't see the fear in her eyes anymore, I saw relief instead. Oh, and her name's Lucy Heartfilia." I told them as they just nodded.

"Let's go see how she is then." Popsicle proposed.

"Alright\Aye" Erza, Happy and I answered. And with that, we went to the infirmary.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I followed the little girl, Wendy as I heard Natsu call her, and we arrived at the infirmary. I sat on a bed when I saw a blue\green light coming from her hands as she knelt in front of me. So that's healing magic huh... That means that she must be a Sky dragon or god slayer. Well... I think...

While I was lost in my thoughts, I could feel my energy coming back to me, my injuries weren't hurting anymore.

"Thank you, Wendy. You can stop here, I don't want you to waste your energy on me. I'm a lot better now." I told her smiling.

She smiled back but she didn't stop as I told her to. "Don't worry Lucy-san, I'm not wasting my energy on you. You're my friend now and I will do anything in my power to help you. Okay aaaand... Done! You're all healed up!" She responded with a smile on her lips. I was shocked but returned the gesture thanking her again as she stood back up.

The infirmary door then forcefully opened revealing 3 figures. I could see Natsu walk in, behind him a scarlet-haired girl in armor and a raven-haired boy in his... Eh... Boxers...

"Hi there Lucy, my name's Erza Scarlet and this is Gray Fullbuster. Lovely to meet you." The red-haired girl said.

"What she said." The raven-haired one stated.

"Likewise Erza, Gray." I say with a smile.

"So Luce, why did you come to the guild? And more precisely why sneak in here?" Asked Natsu raising an eyebrow.

"Luce? Is that a nickname?"

"Yup! I just created it for you! Do you like it?"

I slowly nodded smiling slightly as I answered. "Yeah, I do, but anyways! You see... I was chased by my father's guards and I had nowhere to hide and I was scared that I ended in a dark guild and that you would send me back to him, so I decided to hide here until morning and then search for a place to stay... Now that actually sounds stupid... I should have guessed someone would have noticed me." I explained rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"That explains why you were hiding but not why the guards were chasing you." Gray raised an eyebrow seeking an answer.

Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Stupid me. "That's because I ran away..." I replied looking away knowing what's the next question.

"Alright, but why did you run away?" A blue flying talking cat asked this time. Wait... A BLUE FLYING TALKING CAT?! My head snapped towards them.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" I asked pointing at the strange creature, backing away on the bed.

"Oh, that's Happy! An exceed and my best friend! Every Dragon Slayer has one!" The salmon haired boy stated grinning.

"Oh... Hehe... Hi Happy and for your question, that... Will be a story for another time..." I said looking at my fingers while playing with them, a weak smile on my face.

And, dumb me JUST remembered what Natsu said... My head --again-- snapped to face him as I yelped in surprise. "YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!"

I heard him laugh at my statement "Yeah I am *calms down* Erza's a Requip magic user, stripper here is an Ice Maker\Devil Slayer magic user and Wendy's a Sky dragon slayer. By the way are you a wizard or not?"

"Mhm yes, I am. I'm a celestial wizard and I have 10 zodiac keys."

"YOU'RE A CELESTIAL WIZARD?! THAT'S LIKE THE RAREST MAGIC EVER!!! AND YOU HAVE 10 OF THE 12 ZODIAC KEYS?!" All 5 exclaimed and it was my turn to laugh this time.

"Yep I am and yes I do. Here." I take out my keys and put them in Natsu's hand so they can look at them. "See?"

"Wow... That's so awesome Lucy-san!!" Wendy finally spoke amazed with her eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas. I just smiled softly at them.

* * *

Time skip: after they got back to the guild hall and introduced the rest of the guild to Lucy

(P.S. Lucy still doesn't know that they are the Fairy Tail guild. She just knows that they are a normal guild.)

(Still Lucy's POV)

Everyone here is so kind and sweet, I really like them all. I was sitting at the bar when Natsu came and sat at my right. I looked at him as he was talking to Mira and my eyes widened as they landed on his left shoulder, recognizing the emblem, THE Fairy Tail emblem, the guild I always wished to join, the guild I admired so much since I was a little kid, the guild my.. My mother wanted me to join. I frown as I remember my dear mother but smile again as I remember that I am in the guild of my dreams!

"Hey, Natsu?" I get his attention, sounding pretty excited in my opinion.

"Hm? Oh, yeah Luce?" He said as he turned towards me, a curious grin on his face.

"Can I join your guild?" As I asked my question his eyes started to sparkle as he took my hand and held it tightly before dragging me with him the master's office.

"OLD MAN!" Macarov flinched as Natsu kicked the office door open "Can Lucy join the guild?"

"O-Of course my child *smiles at me after recovering from the shock* just go to Mira and let her put the guild mark on her."

"Thank you, master." I thanked him with a sweet smile while bowing.

"There's no problem at all dear. Oh, and welcome to the family!" I heard him say before Natsu dragged me with him to Mira where I got my guild mark on the back of my right hand in salmon, like Natsu's hair.

"Now you're gonna be my teammate Luigy!"

"IT'S LUCY!!" I screamed a tick mark on my forehead.

"Gee, okay. No need to yell! Other than that, will you join?" He questioned again while rubbing his ear.

"I would be honored to be your teammate Natsu." I couldn't help myself but smile at him, one of my brightest smiles.

I have this feeling when I'm around him... I feel like I wanna stay with him all the time...Like I wanna smile for him... Like I wanna spend my whole life with him... Just... What is this feeling...?

I push that thought aside for the meantime because right now, I wanna be happy with my friends, happy with my new family... My real family...

* * *

**[Edited: The 26 of March 2019]****Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Geez and to think that I thought that the first chapter is gonna be short XD Then I thought wrong XD I never expected that one! AND IT TOOK ME 5 HOURS TO TYPE ALL OF THIS XD!****Anyway, I wanted to say that I don't know when I will update or if it's gonna take long or not but I will try my best for you guys to be happy and just so you know, I start school the 25th of September 2018.****I'm 14 and English isn't my original language so I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes in there... Sorry if there are any mistakes!****See ya next time! Bye everyone!**


	2. My first job

_Chapter 2:_

My first job

* * *

(Still the same day Lucy joined)

(Natsu's POV)

I can't wait anymore! I wanna go on an adventure with her right now! She was talking to Levy, her new best friend about a book that I don't really care about while eating her lunch.

I went up to her putting my arm around her shoulder as she starts coughing. I think she had a piece of her lunch in her mouth. Guess imma get yelled at soon.

"Hey Luce, wanna go on your first mission with us?" I tried my best to hide my laugh and it worked but I still had one big of a smile on my face. I can't wait to see her reaction- OKAY I DON'T WANNA SEE IT ANYMORE!

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN PINKY!" That's the second scariest face I have ever seen! It could even compete with Erza's but she still needs a bit of training to do so... But she's still pretty scary... I guess I shouldn't anger her again!

But then I realized what she said. "HEY! It's not pink! It's salmon!!" I started pouting on the floor. Then I heard her laughing at my reaction. I don't know why but her laugh sounds like music to my ears "HEY! Don't laugh at me!" I said fake tearing up.

"Ok ok Natsu! It's not pink but salmon and I won't laugh at you again just stop fake crying." She reassured me sitting next to me and wiped my 'tears' from my eyes.

Then she kissed my cheek- wait... WHAT?! SHE-SHE K-KISSED MY CH-CHEEK?! I CAN FEEL MY FACE HEATING UP!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT DO I DO?! Wait... It's not the first time a girl kissed my cheek... So... Why am I panicking? Why do I feel like that only around her..? Luce... You're some big mystery...

"And I would love to do my first mission with you and Happy Natsu." As I turned my head to face her, my face heats up even more when I see her big bright and sweet smile. But I could notice that she had a tint of pink on her cheeks as well!

"Aawww how cute! This is it you 2 are my new OTP!!! AAH!! NALUUUU~ " As we heard the shipping queen fangirling I could feel myself blushing 50 shades of red and smoke flying from my head. At least I'm not the only one in that state, I can see that Lucy's in the same problem as me.

"H-Hey Luce let's go choose your f-first job." I proposed trying to change the subject and luckily it worked.

"Y-yeah." She was still blushing as she stood and helped me up to join her on the request board trying to find a job that could pay well and that wasn't too hard for her to handle but to my surprise, she chose a pretty hard one:

* * *

{The villagers are disappearing one by one each night. We need help finding who's behind this, defeating them and bringing back our lost friends.

Village: *

Reward: 200 000 J.}

* * *

"We will take that one!" She stated excitedly. I was shocked.

"You sure about that Luce? That mission was almost going to be an S-class one because many have tried to do it and no one could ever accomplish it! You still wanna do it?"

"That's one more reason for me to do it! So it's still a yes!" She answered with a grin.

I couldn't say 'no' so I accepted and went to Mira and told that we were going on that mission with Happy. After finding him, we said our goodbyes and went to the Magnolia station. Once on the train- WAIT TRAIN ?! I'm starting to feel sick... CRAP THE RIDE OF HELL STARTED!

"I... feel... sick...*gag*"

"Natsu you okay ?! Happy what's happening to him?!" Lucy asked my buddy scared of what's happening to me...

'Heh she's the first one to actually care for me without laughing, even Wendy laughed a bit when she saw me.'

"Don't worry Lushie, it's normal, every 14 years old and older dragon slayer has motion sickness."

"Poor Natsu... Thank you Happy."

"It aws wmo pwobwem at lowl (It was no problem at all)" Happy said eating one of his fishes.

"You should try to sleep Natsu, it will help a bit."

"Al... right...*gag*" And after that, I fell asleep on Lucy's shoulder.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

As Natsu fell asleep on my shoulder, I noticed that he was taller than me and that his neck's gonna hurt for a while when he wakes up if he sleeps on my shoulder. Happy already fell asleep after finishing his fish so I was the only one left awake. I decided to lay Natsu on my lap but I didn't have any chance to do so because he actually fell on them himself.

(WARNING! MAY CONTAIN INAPPROPRIATE ACTIONS!)

* * *

I was playing with his hair for a short time until he wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted his head up to my shoulder laying it there, now he was sitting on me and I could feel his breath on my neck. I blushed so hard that you could see the smoke coming from my head when he kissed my neck and lowered his hands to my chest sliding his head after them as he stopped at the same place.

I couldn't move, I was too shocked and embarrassed to do so. And that's when I saw it... His eyes opening slowly revealing his onyx eyes. In that instant, my face became redder than it already was.

He looked at me confused.

"Hey, you okay Luce? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever or something?" He asked with concern evident in his voice but as if it wasn't enough he pushed his head up and kissed my forehead to make sure I had no fever and I swear my face was a big red tomato growing redder each second!

'Can't he at least take his hands away?!' I thought hoping he would do so but sadly he didn't even realize that he had his hands on me, and he was pretty close to me as well. Just 1 inch was between us but of course, the dense dragon slayer didn't notice that either.

"Hey! You're even redder now!! You sure you okay?!" He questioned again getting closer and closer to me until he...

(Natsu's POV)

I woke up my hands on something soft, I didn't know what it was so squeezed it still looking into Lucy's eyes getting closer and closer to her and I saw her face getting redder than it already was. I squeezed the soft thing more and more enjoying the feeling and at every squeeze, Lucy's face gets even redder. I was getting closer to her but I didn't realize what I was doing. Well, that was until my lips smashed into hers. Only then I looked down at what I was touching guessing that that was the reason behind her reddish face.

I didn't separate from her lips, neither from her breasts. I was really enjoying the feeling... I wanted to explore her mouth with my tongue but she wouldn't open her it for me so I had to squeeze her harder than earlier and play with her tits before penetrating my tongue in her mouth as she wanted to say something. My tongue danced with hers a bit until she melted in the kiss.

(END OF WARNING)

(A\N: sorry about that everyone but I had to do it for a coming part of the story. Believe me, it wasn't just to waste my time and yours. Sorry again. BUT! I warned you before it started so do not say I didn't!)

* * *

A minute later I separated from her sitting back in my spot. "S-sorry about that. It's just that I couldn't resist my dragon's instinct. I-I didn't mean to... Do that..." I apologized hiding my blush with my scarf looking out the window. 'Sh*t! I can't keep this up! I don't wanna hurt her! But... Why did my instinct tell me to do i- NO! She's can't be the next one! And to my luck the season is close! What do I do?!' I thought to myself. I should talk about this with the master.

"It-it's alright... I guess..." She said mumbling the last part but I clearly heard her...

Time Skip: After the train ride (Natsu fell asleep again on her lap but nothing happened this time)

(Still Natsu's POV)

As we arrived at the client's house, he opened the door and signaled us to come inside.

"Good afternoon Fairy Tail, my name's Mikael but you can call me Mike."

"Good afternoon Mr. Mike. I'm Lucy and this is Natsu, while the blue cat's Happy."

"We heard that the villagers are disappearing each night and you don't know who's behind this, right?" I started.

"Indeed you're right young man."

"Can you explain to us how this is happening and everything other than that that we need to know if you don't mind?" Luce asked looking at the old man in the eyes.

"Of course dear. So it all started 3 months ago, at 12 o'clock in the morning, everyone was asleep when we woke to the sound of screaming. Lights were surrounding my friend's house, Kelly. We all gathered around the lights but after 10 seconds they vanished along with her. We do not know how it happened or why they are doing that but the thing we know for sure is that they are after the girls! They take girls of all ages: old, young; any age. That's why I would like you to be on your guard young lady. Oh and I forgot to mention, after every kidnapping, we would find a paper on the place it happened. It would be either a quiz, game or other things. We never could solve them or even discover the reason why they were there. Here, these are all the papers we have found." As he said that he took at least 100 papers and handed them to Lucy.

"Thank you, Mr. Mike, we'll try our best, we promise, and Fairy Tail never breaks their word." She replied with a smile.

"We will get going now and think about what we should do about that. Thank you again and have a good night." I thanked him again as we stood up heading to the doors going to the hotel Happy reserved for us after we introduced him.

Yep Happy went to reserve our hotel while we were at the client's house. I hope everything's gonna be alright, especially for Lucy.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu and I stepped into our hotel room and saw Happy asleep on the couch in the living room. This room is pretty big... It has a little living room where there's one big couch in front of the TV, and a bar in the back to separate the living room from the kitchen. In our room, there's one big king-sized bed with 2 nightstands on each side of the bed and one big bathroom.

I went to one of the nightstands and put the papers on it, jumped on the bed and when I say it's pretty comfortable you gotta believe me. Then Natsu joined me and we talked a bit, getting to know each other better.

"So Luce how old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old. What about you?"

"I'm 18! Ha! I'm older than you! *stands on the bed and starts jumping up and down repeating 'I'm older than you, I'm older than you'*"

"*Laughing* S-stop it Natsu, you're not a child a-anymore! And besides, we need to prepare a plan to save those girls!"

"Aww~ Come on~ You're no fun~"

"Sorry, Natsu but we have a job to do."

"*Sighs* Alright... So what do we have to do? *Sits back down*"

"I don't know but I think that we should solve these papers first so we have an idea of what they are about! But if one of these kidnappings is gonna happen at midnight than we should be awake to see how it's happening! So we better have some sleep now and rest... It's still 5 PM so you can sleep a bit until 11 to guard the villagers and protect tonight's victim if we can!"

"That's an awesome plan you've got here! Alright then let's do it!"

After that, he immediately fell asleep 'Guess he was really tired huh... Oh well, I should start working on those papers...' I thought as I stood up and took the papers to solve and sat at a table taking the latest one that was a pop quiz. God, help me. I don't think these are gonna end anytime soon...

Time Skip: 3 hours later (8 PM)

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I woke up slowly and lifted my head up to see if Luce was still asleep but I didn't see her. In fact, her part of the bed isn't even touched. 'Don't tell me she didn't sleep! Why didn't she stick to the plan she made?!' As I questioned myself, I saw a light in the kitchen so I decided to check it out.

I tiptoed there so no one would hear me coming, Happy still asleep but then I saw Luce... 'She worked on these papers all along while I was asleep... It seems that she's gonna fall asleep any second now... And they call me stupid... Baka* Luce..'

I then noticed 2 piles of papers on each side of her, my guess is that she worked on them for the last 3 hours. I watched her as she put the paper she put to her left and took another from her right. She still had a long way to go but it seems like she has an idea.

"Wait... In every paper, once solved, there's always a name and it happens to be the victim of the second night, so, basically, the name on the first paper I solved is the name of tonight's victim!" She stood up and sighed and started whispering to herself but I still heard her because of my dragon hearing.

"I hope Natsu's still asleep... I don't want him to wast his energy on the things I can do alone... He must be fully recharged to be able to protect the villagers. But not tonight because this time we're gonna watch how the kidnapping is happening and explore the place in search of any hint that might tell us who or what is doing this or where we can find the kidnapped girls and with the hints I got from these papers to who they will be taking this time it's gonna get easier to protect them! All I need now is a list of all the girls in the village and where they live. I should get going but first, imma go check on Natsu."

(PS: On each paper, the name of the girl kidnapped when the paper was left is written, that's how she figured it out.)

As I heard the last part I quickly but quietly ran to the bed and pretended to be asleep still when she entered the room. I felt her coming across my bed and kissing my cheek before exiting the hotel room.

I sat up and looked at the hour "8:10 huh..." I start thinking about the secret plan she made... 'It's actually a pretty good one... I can't deny that...' And just then had I realized that she was alone, at night, going to our client's house... I took a last glance at Happy only to see him still asleep so I ran out of the hotel and followed her but was still, like, 5 minutes away from her.

Once there, I saw Lucy talking to him but I couldn't hear them. A window at the side of the building was seen and I stood next to it, listening to their conversation, hiding behind the wall separating us.

"-then we will search the place for any hint that might guide us to the kidnapper but to do that I would like to have a list of all the girls in the village and where they live please." She explained and asked the old man.

"Sure. Here you go, dear." He accepted handing her the list. "Also, thank you for helping us. Hopefully, you're going to be able to solve our problem soon."

"You don't need to worry, we'll try our best! *Smiles* After all this is our job to help the ones in need right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right *chuckles*"

"I will get going now, sir. Goodnight." Lucy finally said her farewell and left for the hotel and of course, I followed her but when I was sure that she was gonna be okay I ran to our room and again, pretended to be sleeping.

5 minutes later I smelled her enter the room and felt her stare at me 'sleeping' for a minute or 2 before leaving to what I guessed was the kitchen. I followed her and hid behind the bar and heard her talking to herself.

"Oh, it's already 20 to 9! Geez, time runs fast when you're having fun *giggles then yawns* I'm so sleepy- NO LUCY! Don't you dare think about it! *slaps herself* That's better! Now I will go see who's tonight's victim!" As she said that she pulled a paper and read it out loud "So the next one is Matilda. She lives at the end of the village. I will go talk to her and tell her what's gonna happen tonight! Here goes nothing!" As she stood up and left the room I followed her to her next stop.

She knocked at the door 3 times when it finally opened revealing a long woman with short brown hair that I assume to be Matilda. After 20 minutes of random chit-chat, Luce started the conversation I wanted to hear.

"So Matilda... I'm not here to talk but to work. I came to warn you that you're tonight's target and I would like you to do me a favor..."

"Oh... I see... Thank you for telling me, Lucy. And I will do whatever you have in mind if that helps you in your mission."

"Thank you. So, I would like you to take a video of the whole scene and let the lacrima you used fall on the floor before you disappear to help us figure out some things if you don't mind..."

"I see that you're one smart girl Lucy... I will do it."

"Thank you again and I promise we will bring you and your friends back soon." Lucy assured her smiling. "I will be going now. I have some more things to do. Goodnight."

And with that, she left for the hotel again. At least, that was what I thought until she stopped at the beginning of a forest and entered it. 'What the hell is she doing here?! It's like 9 PM and she needs to rest before the plan starts!' As I thought that, I saw her grasping one of her keys and opened it.

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" As soon as she finished, a bright light blinded me for a second. When I opened my eyes, a mermaid was in front of her.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The spirit yelled and believe me that she is even scarier than Erza. 'I never thought I would ever meet someone scarier than Erza...*Shivers*'

"S-sorry Aquarius. I didn't notice the time and I had work to do *bows down and sweat drops*"

"*Sighs* I will let it slid this time, BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE ME! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"U-Understood! *Gets back up*"

"Now let's see what you've got! Last time you called 5 spirits at the same time. Today I want you to open 7 gates!"

"HAI!" She said with excitement in her eyes.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION, MAIDEN, ARCHER, SCORPION, TWINS, AND RAM! LEO, VIRGO, SAGITTARIUS, SCORPIO, GEMINI AND ARIES!" She called and all 6 of them appeared next to Aquarius. My eyes widened. SH-SHE JUST CALLED 7 SPIRITS AT THE SAME TIME! AND SHE DOESN'T SEEM TIRED AT ALL!!

"Great job princess! You called all 7 of us and you still aren't tired! That must mean that you were doing the exercises Capricorn told you about."

"Yes, I did Virgo."

"So can you call the 3 left?"

"I will try my best Loki. Here goes nothing *takes a deep breath* OPEN GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB, GOLDEN BULL AND GOAT! CANCER, TAURUS, AND CAPRICORN!" And the called 3 appeared.

I can't believe it... She... She actually called all her spirits!! She's really strong! I think that she's training... That would explain the spirits' reaction... I'll just watch her.

"That was amazing Lucy-Sama, you could call all 10 of us at once and you didn't even use 1% of your magic energy! I think we're all proud of you, right everyone?" The rest nodded their heads., smiling.

"Thank you, Capricorn, everyone..."

"Now let's focus on your star dresses!"

"Right! Which one should I do first and how do you want me to train?"

"Well, you see miss Lucy, we made you a new training where you will be using all of your star dresses." The ram said

"Really?! YAY! So what is it?"

"You will have to fight each one of us using your star dresses and to make it more difficult you will have to do it without your keys."

"I see... So you're most likely focusing on me using my magic without my magic source... Meaning a new challenge! I'm in!"

"Good to see that you're excited, Lucy." Scorpio said but as a reply, he got a nod from the girl.

"So let's begin! I will be your first opponent." The lion said taking Lucy's keys and again only got a nod as a reply. The 2 of them got in position and prepared themselves for the fight.

"STAR DRESS: LEO!" Luce started to glow and changed into a black dress. They fought like that for 10 minutes until Capricorn attacked Lucy along with Leo but Lucy jumped in the air changing her clothing again.

"STAR DRESS: CAPRICORN!" The fight kept on with Lucy changing from her Capricorn star dress to Loki's and again, someone joined in, catching her and tightening their grip on her throat until she changed again.

"STAR DRESS: TAURUS!" She changed into a... Bra and half leggings? Ok... This is just weird... "EARTH WAVE!" Once said, the earth started shacking making all 3 of the spirits lose their balance and fall to the ground.

"STAR DRESS: SCORPIO! SAND STORM!" I heard her yell as the mentioned spirit attacked but ended up crashing into a tree nearby.

"STAR DRESS: ARIES!" Again, she transformed and believe me she looks cute in that one! I was caught off my thoughts when a pink smoke surrounded Luce. But she didn't give up and kicked all of the smoke away.

"STAR DRESS: VIRGO!" Again she changed into... A maid outfit?... Well, it's not really important right now... Anyway, she jumped up revealing the maiden from underneath her. Back down, she digs in the floor making a hole where Gemini got stuck in while trying to get her by surprise but it seems that she's the one that got them by surprise. Whatever... Right now I wanna continue on watching!

"STAR DRESS: GEMINI!" Here we go again... This time the archer attacked but was blocked. Then I could hear Luce yell again.

"STAR DRESS: SAGITTARIUS!" But before that, she mumbled something under her breath I couldn't hear. Luce aimed her attack at the opponents that already joined sending all of them back to the celestial world. "STAR SHOT!" After they disappeared, 2 scissors made they're way to her but they were blocked by... Knives..?

From where did they co-"STAR DRESS: CANCER!" Oh okay but... HOW DID SHE CHANGE SO FAST?! Then a hole appeared underneath Cancer... WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM ?! But then I saw another Lucy in Virgo's star dress... How did she- Is that so... Now I understand... So that was the spell she mumbled earlier in her Gemini star dress, a spell that doubled her. Clever. Then, when the smoke cleared a water tornado was aimed at Luce! Sh*t! She can't escape that one! When the smock cleared, I was preparing myself to kill that spirit until I saw her... Standing in the middle of the area with a water barrier surrounding her... No way, when did she have the time to change into another star dress?!

"STAR DRESS: AQUARIUS! WATER SHIELD!" She yelled after her barrier vanished... Wow... That was so good! After that I saw the mark above Lucy's chest starting to glow as Lucy started to cast a spell:

"Survey the Heavens,

Open the Heavens...

All the stars far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh, Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh, 88 Stars of heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

With that said, every spirit who was still here was attacked by planets that appeared and went back to the celestial world. Luce was breathing heavily and when she stood up and went back to normal, she was gonna faint but I ran up to her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"N-Natsu...?" She said faintly with a tint of confusion in her voice.

"Heh, heya, Luce! Just go to sleep... You need rest and we need to wake up at 11, right? You worked enough for today. Oh, and 1 more thing, you were awesome out here" I told and smiled at her as she returned the gesture then passed out. I guess I will have to carry her all the way back to the hotel. 'Sweet dreams Luce and have a good night... You deserve it...' I wonder what's gonna happen. Well, if I wanna know then I will have to wait and see what the future reserves for us...

[Edited: The 13th of July 2019]

Hi, there my NaLu fans! So how was the new chapter? I hope you liked it! As I said before I don't know if I will be able to update anything these 3 days!

I decided that I will start updating every 2 days, meaning 1 day I will update but not the other because if I keep on uploading every day I won't have time to sleep anymore. Like right now it's 1:15 AM and I've been working since 9 AM! It will be like that until I start school because when I do so I don't know if I will be able to keep that up...

The first chapter was published on the 28th of August 2018 so I should have published the second chapter the 30th (today) and the third on Saturday so the fourth should be on Monday. So see ya there!

Thank you for reading :)


	3. She would do this for us?

_Chapter 3:_

She would do this for... us?

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up in our hotel room bed- 'Wait... How did I end up here ?! Wasn't I training with my spirits in the forest ?!- Oh yeah I forgot that Natsu was spying on me and caught me when I fainted and then I passed out! I should go thank him but... What time is it?' I look over at the clock and read "11:30 PM" okay so now I need to find Nats- WAIT WHAT ?! 11:30 ?! WHY DIDN'T THAT IDIOT WAKE ME AT 11 ?! He's so dead!!!

I searched the whole room but I couldn't find him. Then an idea crossed my mind! 'He probably went to Matilda's since he knows everything now...' So I sprinted out to the end of the town and saw Natsu standing outside waiting for midnight to arrive observing the house... 'Oh I know what to do to get my revenge! Hehehe I can't wait to see his face!!' I tiptoed to him and once I was behind him I startled him.

"BOO!"

"AAA- Oh it's just you Luce... *sighs of relief*" I was laughing my head off!! HIS FACE WAS PRICELESS!!!

He looked back at me pouting "H-Hey! Don't laugh at me! You promised..."

I stopped laughing when I remembered our promise and blushed a bit as I remembered what Mira said... "S-Sorry. I forgot.."

"*sighs* It's okay... I forgive you *smiles*"

"Thank you but... WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP YOU IDIOT ?!"

"Oh that.. You seemed tired after your training so I didn't wake you up... Oh and Loki came an hour ago and told me to give you back your keys. Here." He told me giving me my keys back. I thanked him and we started talking about random things.

Time skip : 12 O'clock

As we talked we were startled by the lights that appeared around the house. I wanted to look at my phone to make sure that it was midnight but was interrupted by a scream. 'Matilda...' I felt guilty for using her but I had to if we wanted to help everyone and I promised her that we will save them all and I intent to keep my promise!

5 minutes later the lights vanished. Natsu and I looked at each other and nodded before running to her apartment. Once we entered, we noticed that nothing has changed... Everything was in it's place... I looked round her living room, kitchen, everywhere... Until I went to her bedroom. I looked around and spotted the video lacrima and the paper that was left this time.

"NATSU! I FOUND WHAT WE WERE SEARCHING FOR! WE CAN GO!" I yelled so he could hear me since he was on the other side of the house.

Time skip : When we went to Mr. Mike's home

We entered the house and sat on the couch. "So did you see how it happens?"

"Yes we did sir. But we aren't here for that... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I asked Matilda to take a video of how it was happening in her side of the event and to throw the lacrima away before disappearing.. So here it is. I wanted to watch it with you because you have the right to know what is happening to your villagers..." I told him waiting for his answer.

"You alright old man?" asked the idiot next to me the client who had a shocked look on his face...

"Y-yes dear. I am... It's just that it's the first time someone actually wanted to share what they found out about their mission with me... Thank you..." he told us as tears of joy appeared in his eyes and he smiled. We nodded our heads both giving him a reassuring smiles.

2 minutes later I put the lacrima on a table and it started to show us what happened:

Matilda was in her bed waiting for midnight when lights appeared outside. She looked around her and found a dark figure coming her way. She screamed as loud as she could but was soon interrupted by the figure approaching her and putting his hand on her mouth as they disappeared but she let go of the lacrima just in time.

"So that's what would happen every night huh..." Said Mr. Mike in a sad voice but it suspiciouly felt... Fake...

"Yes... We should go to sleep now and think about what we're gonna do tomorrow morning. Let's go Luce!" Natsu said dragging me out of the house. We waved goodbye and left taking the lacrima with us.

"You saw it too right?" I asked him.

"Yes... That was suspicious... Why would he fake cry? And he was lying about the reason behind his shocked face... Just what is he hiding...?"

"Don't ask me but we should rest for now... We will talk about that tomorrow.." As I said that we entered our room and went to bed...

* * *

Time skip : in the morning

(Natsu's POV)

I woke up the sound of yelling in the living room:"NAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! WAKE UP!! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!! NOW !" Luce was yelling... I stood up and walked to the living room yawning, brushing my eyes still tired.

"This better be important for you to wake me from my precious sleep Luce..."

"Aye!" I heard Happy say as he too woke up from Luce's shouting.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say sleepy head. And yes it is important... Look at that..." I did as she said, Happy following behind and looked at video lacrima that was showing the kidnapper and at the photo in Lucy's hand... Oh I see.. She worked on the video to make the kidnapper be more recognizable and...

"No way..." I mumbled...

"See... He lied to us all along... And that would explain a lot of things too... But why would he do that...?"

"Who is that Lushie? And what are you talking about? " The poor exceed asked not knowing what in the world was happening

"Oh yeah I forgot you weren't with us yesterday... You see buddy... This is... "

I explained to Happy what happened yesterday and who is that man.

"IT'S REALLY HIM?!"

Lucy and I nodded our heads and started to create a plan. Luce worked on this time's paper and we found out that tonight's target is a 17 years old girl who looks almost like Lucy except for the eyes, hair color and cloth style. She had green eyes, brown hair and and would wear too revealing cloth, her name's Alex, while Luce has brown chocolate eyes, blond hair and wears normal outfits.

(A\N : yes in this story Lucy doesn't wear revealing outfits. She's too shy and doesn't like to wear revealing cloth so yeah... Now back to the story!)

This is so gonna be fun! I can't wait for tonight!

Time skip : To 10:00 PM

We prepared ourselves for the plan and everything is perfect! We talked with Alex about our plan and she accepted to do her part. We didn't talk about our plan to anyone else. Not even our client! It must be top secret. Now starts part 1 of the plan and it's one of Luce's parts. I think imma have a nose bleed tonight... But I won't regret anything I will see. Say whatever you want I don't care... And it's not my fault if she's hot... Too hot for my perverted eyes...

"S-STOP STARING YOU P-PERVERT!!" She said throwing a chair on my face.

"OW! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW?!"

"THEN STOP YOUR PERVERTED STARING!!!"

"Heh can't promise that Luce."

"WHY YOU-" And here we go again with throwing things again... But I don't mind it really. And this kept on going for an hour and half... We stopped after that and took our places for the plan.

Time skip : 11:58 PM

Hehe 2 more minutes before the real plan starts! I'm sure his face is gonna be priceless!! I can imagine it from now!! Pffft I don't know if I can hold my laughter but I gotta hold until we finish that job or I will mess it up and I don't wanna get on Luce's bad side... Geez she's scary when she wants to...

Suddenly the lights appeared. Here goes nothing... I climb to the window to watch the scene waiting for my part. I saw the kidnapper enter the room and 'Alex' opening her eyes. As she stood up and saw the man she screamed like how the other girls would but her scream was so loud that I had to cover my ears if I didn't want my eardrums to explode and so did the man. 'Alex' smirked and walked towards him and Loki appeared punching him in his guts as he fell on the ground and 'Alex' yelled "STAR DRESS: ARIES!" With that said she changed and pink clouds appeared blocking the man's view of seeing anything then again-"STAR DRESS: VIRGO!"-she yelled changing into her maid outfit. She dug in the floor and appeared underneath the kidnapper and he fell into the hole. She turned back to normal and then the pink clouds disappeared. I jumped in the apartment pushing the lump's switch to reveal Luce in Alex's place and me near the switch. The man was wide eyed but soon jumped up trying to run away but that's where my part starts. I snapped my fingers causing a fire all around the apartment blocking all the exits... You could see on his face that he was starting to panic and, as I thought, it was PRICELESS!!!

"H-How...How did you do that?! I s-saw you 2 outside 2 minutes ago!!!" I couldn't hold it anymore and I could see the same was for Luce because we both exploded in laughed 5 seconds later! He looked at us with a 'are they crazy or something?' look that made us laugh even more.

He sat on the floor waiting for us to calm down. After 5 minutes we finally stopped our laughter. Luce snapped her fingers and the doubles she created appeared next to her.

"Thanks to my Gemini's star dress I can double anything like that." As she said that snapped her fingers again and the doubles disappeared leaving the man wide eyed. By the way... He wears a mask.

He then shook his head and stood up sprinting to toward Lucy but I blocked him before he could even touch her and glared at him for trying to touch my Luce- wait... MY Luce?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

I push that thought away for now and focused on our opponent. He was wide eyed again.

"How did you get here so fast and why didn't the girl even flinch when I tried to attack her?!" He asked. I smirked as I answered.

"When it comes to my comrades I would do anything to protect them and this isn't even 1% of what I would do! As for your second question... Luce?" I looked at her smiling as she smiled back answering his question.

"You see I have faith in my nakamas and I was sure that Natsu would be here to block you. I may have just joined the guild yesterday but I'm sure of something: Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild is family and we trust each other with our lives! We could sacrifice ourselves for each other! That's the Fairy Tail way to do things... Our way to do things..." She smiled at me and I returned the gesture pushing the man away.

I walked next to Luce putting my arm around her shoulder as our smiles grew bigger by the second. We looked at the man that was smiling "So shouldn't you surrender now... Mr. Mike?" Asked Lucy as his smiling face turned into a shocked one as he took his mask off.

"H-How did you-"

"Were you really doubting the Fairy Tail guild? Were you really underestimating us? You know we're not the number one guild in Fiore for nothing right?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh... Yeah... You're right... *sighs* I was really stupid to think that you would of failed *chuckles* really stupid! Wait when I got notified that you guys were coming they told me that you were 3... So where is the third one ?"

"Ah... That must be Happy... He's just sleeping in our hotel room. He always falls asleep after eating some fish so... He ended up falling asleep 3 hours ago *laughs*" I told him as he just nodded but Lucy interrupted us by asking him a question.

"So why were you kidnapping your village's girls? And why would you send a request to help you find who did it?" I wanted to know the answer as well so I stopped laughing and looked at Mr. Mike who was smiling from ear to ear.

'What is he smiling about now?' Both of us had a confused face on...

"Ah that *chuckles (again)* well you see-"

"That wasn't a real request..."

Our eyes widened and we blinked a couple times.

"W-Whaaaaa?! What do you mean 'that wasn't a real request' ?! Then what is it ?!" We asked in unison still blinking.

"*laughs* That 'request' was actually a guild test. We gave one to all the guilds in Fiore and all of them failed it but I am proud to say that... THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD IS THE FIRST GUILD TO PASS IT! CONGRATULATIONS!!" The old man said laughing and the 'kidnapped' girl came in clapping they're hands giggling while we were still prepossessing what had just happened.

Then Luce's face started to turn red of anger..

"Oh-Oh... You're in big trouble Mr. Mike... Big trouble..."

I took some steps back hoping to be in a safe distance from Luce because I didn't want to die today...

"What did you say old man? I didn't hear you quite well." Lucy said when I started seeing sir Mike sweat drop as he saw Luce glowing and changing into one of her star dresses... Sagittarius... "You have 3 seconds to run or believe me you're gonna wish you never saw my face. 1..."

"C-Calm down miss Lucy... W-We can work this out without fighting. R-Right...?"

"Oh hear me out when I say it doesn't work that way when Luce is angry." I told him hoping he understood that he should run.

"2..." Crap Luce is gonna blow the apartment any second now...

"P-Please Miss Lucy let us at least explain the situation.." Geez didn't he understand that he should run already?!

"3-" She was interrupted by the 'client' just in time.

"Y-You will still get the money I promise!! Just d-don't kill us!!" He begged her...

Luce turned to the window and looked back at the all villagers that came in 2 seconds ago and the old man that were sweat dropping then back at the opened window. She took her bow and aimed at a mountain in the far away distance and let go of it and in 1 seconds the WHOLE MOUNTAIN exploded leaving nothing but smoke behind it... She glanced and the gasping people that were here "Next time that you do such a thing that's your head old man. UNDERSTOOD?!" She said with a glare before leaving everyone speechless to the hotel.

"You better take her advice gramps. I knew that she was scary and that she was strong but I never expected her to be THAT scary... Geez and to think that she exploded that mountain with not even 1% of her powers... She should be an S-class wizard... That's for sure.. Heck she could even beat Erza if she wanted to... Better not get on her bad side... Oh well I gotta go catch up with her now... Have a good night rest everyone... Especially after that..." I said mumbling the last part and walked back to the hotel.

Once I stepped in I saw Luce asleep on the bed as if nothing happened... 'How am I supposed to deal with her without getting killed..?' I really don't know the answer but oh well.. At least no one died tonight.

I walked to the bed and laid down next to her. 'I guess I should get some rest for now...' as I thought that I fell asleep but I hugged her at the time pulling her closer to me. She so warm and soft... I wish that we could stay like that forever.

* * *

Time skip : The next morning

(Lucy's POV)

I opened and closed my eyes slowly 3 times and heard the birds singing they's beautiful melody... I felt warm and the bed was more comfortable than usual 'Morning world.' I tried to get up but something held me back I looked at myself and started to blush : Natsu was hugging me in his sleep. "Don't... leave... stay... with... me..." I could hear him say as he tightened his grip on me pulling me closer to him. OMFG!! THERE ARE ONLY 2 INCHS BETWEEN US UNTIL OUR LIPS COLLIDE INTO EACH OTHER!!!

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!" I said trying to get out of his grip but he ended up pulling me closer to him and he his laid his head on my shoulder then on my neck sniffing my scent...

"Why are you so loud in the morning Luce...?" He asked slowly waking up.

2 minutes later he finally realized what he was doing and blushed as well "S-Sorry I didn't mean to do that." He apologized but not moving at all.

"I-It's okay but c-can you let go of me now p-please..?" I asked hoping he would let go.

"O-Oh y-yeah. *lets go* S-sorry about that.."

"I-It's f-fine. A-Are you hungry? I will go make b-breakfast.." And with that said I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the 3 of us even if the exceed was still asleep.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you~" Never mind... He's awake...

"Oh shut it you stupid cat!" I said running after him in the whole kitchen.

Time skip : When we were going to get the 'reward'

As we were walking to Mr. Mike's house, Alex came to us running with something in her hand. "LUCY! NATSU! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU 2 !" We waited for her to arrive and catch her breath. 10 seconds later pinky here broke the silence.

"Hey what's up Alex? And what is it that you have for us ?"

"I'm good thx! And I wanted you to have this. It's a video I took of yesterday's night. From 12 O'clock to when Natsu left! It's all in this lacrima. I wanted you to have it." She told us as she smiled handing me the lacrima.

"Oh really? Thank you so very much Alex!" I thanked with a visible grin on my face.

"Your welcome *giggles* welp I gotta go! Bye!" And with that said she run back to god knows where.

Time skip : When we got to the house

We chatted a bit with the old man until I had enough of this... There was this question that kept on bugging me so I asked it. "Say Mr. Mike... That 'test' of yours... it wasn't just to know if we could do the job or not... ain't I right?"

The 3 of them looked at me shocked but then Mike laughed "Yes dear you're right as usual. It wasn't only about the strength of the guild or the intelligence but about how they treat each other, what they considered each other, they're team work, they're faith in each other ... and what they would do if the other was in danger. You succeeded in all of these... the strength, the intelligence, the family treating and considering, team work, the faith and the sacrifice if necessary. I could see it all in the both of you when you were working. All of the other guilds failed because they wouldn't do the last 5 : the family considering and treating, the team work, they're faith in they're teammates and they wouldn't even think of helping the other when needed. That's what failed them."

Natsu, Happy and I looked at each other, smiled then looked back at Mr.Mike who also was smiling and we all nodded our heads.

* * *

Time skip : When we got back to the guild (Natsu slept on Lucy's lap the whole train ride and Happy kept on teasing her about their feelings)

(Natsu's POV)

We walked to the guild hall's doors and stood a second admiring it before entering. Of course I kicked the door open yelling "WE'RE BACK !!"

"AYE!" Happy yelled after me.

"Hi there everyone! How have you been these 2 days?" Luce asked smiling at the rest of the guild.

All of them were shocked. They had the 'How the hell did they come back so fast?!' face on. There was silence for 10 seconds before me and the rest of the team exploded in laughter! While we were laughing our head off we heard a little giggle from the back of the guild.

"Welcome back you 3! So how was that mission?" You guessed... That was Mira welcoming us with her usual bright smile one.

"Well... You see..." Luce started rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL US THAT YOU FAILED THE MISSION!!" Everyone yelled waiting for an answer. We laughed again until I started talking again.

"You guys were really thinking that we would fail ?!*laugh* Wow you guys are hopeless!"

"Then what is it ? What happened ?" Mira, Erza and freezer face asked us.

"Let's just show you guys what happened... " Luce suggested pulling the video lacrima out of her pocket. She puts it on a table in the middle of the guild hall and the video started.

Time skip : After they watched the video ( The video also shows what Natsu said at the end )

Everyone was shocked... About the facts that :

1\. It was a guild test.

2\. Lucy's so strong.

3\. That she's SUPPER scary.

And 4. That I dared to say something about Erza and Lucy.

"To be strong you sure are Lucy. And how did you know that she didn't use 1% of her powers Natsu?" Asked Erza...

"Thank you Erza and he knew that because he um... How can I say that... Was spying on me while I was training with my spirits... hehe..." Luce answered shyly...

'Cute...' That's what I was thinking at that moment. But then I heard Luce curse.

"F*ck! I completely forgot about yesterday's training! Aquarius is gonna kill me that's for sure!! I bet I will have to do yesterday's 2 hours plus today's for my punishment... Well at least I hope that that's all I will have to do *sighs* hey Natsu what time is it ?" She asked looking at me. I looked at my phone than answered her.

"It 6:10 PM right now."

"Holy sh*t !! I'M ALREADY LATE!! GOTTA GO !! BYE !" And with that she ran out the guild to the forest.

"Ouchie... I don't wanna be in Lucy's place right now... That mermaid is gonna kill her for being late..." I told myself.

"Hey I wanna watch her train! Can we go and watch her Natzu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah actually we wanna watch her too." Said Mira as Wendy, Erza and Elsa came from behind nodding.

"Then what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" I said running to the forest with the 5 following me.

When arrived at the forest we saw Luce standing there taking a deep breath. We hide behind a bush watching her take out her 10 keys and opened all of them.

"OPEN" All of her keys started to turn around her as they both started glowing (Lucy and the keys) "MY 10 GOLDEN KEYS". And all of her spirits appeared bowing down.

"You called your highness ?" 9 of them said. As you may have guessed the last one (that was Aquarius) was pissed off. Yikes...

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled on top of her lung causing all of us to close our ears.

"To be in trouble she surly is... " Whispered the stripper.

"Told ya"

"H-Hi there Aquarius... H-How have you been...?" Luce asked of course sweat dropping.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BE ON TIME TO YOUR TRAINING?! YOU EVEN MISSED YESTERDAY'S ONE!! " She yelled yelled.

"S-Sorry about that... I had a job to do a-and it took all my time and I just came back..."

"I DON'T CARE!! FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ALL OF US AT ONCE WITH NO KEYS!!"

"*smirks* Oh really? You sure that's a punishment? Because for me that's just a little game. Do you have anything else to propose as a punishment?"

"Why you-"

"Calm down Aquarius. You know she's right. Stop arguing."

"Thx Capricorn. So what do we have for today's training?"

"You see Lucy we have nothing to teach you anymore... So we're gonna have someone else do the job for us until you master they're powers."

"Huh... I never thought that it would be like that Gemini. But thanks for the info. So who's my teacher now?"

"That would be the 3 of us." Said 3 voices in the dark as Lucy's eyes widened.

"N-No way... Libra and Pisces... But h-how... Shouldn't you 2 be with your wizard ?!"

"Heh yeah that's if we had a wizard yes but we don't have one so it's a no. But we will have one soon." Said the lady. Libra if I'm correct.

"Huh? And who is your new wizard..?"

"Isn't it obvious miss Lucy? It's you of course! You are the strongest celestial wizard ever and plus you're the last one as well." The 2 fishies told her.

"Hehe yeah that question was stupid. Sorry about that." When she said that 2 keys appeared in front of her and she took them.

"These are our keys Lucy. Take them. We will make our contracts after your training. Now let's get started!"

"Yes ma'am !So what do I do first?!"

"Take it easy dear! So first of you will have to learn to use our star dresses. Start with mine would you?"

"Aye-aye ma'am! So first I gotta feel my spirit's energy...*takes a deep breath closing her eyes* Then I have to build it inside of me *breaths out and starts glowing*"

"Wow she's was pretty fast to do it.." Said the lady.

"Yeah... I thought it would take at least a week for her to master one of the 2 star dresses... Guess we underestimated her... She really is the strongest celestial mage ever..." The fishes continued.

"STAR DRESS: LIBRA!" And then she changed.

"Sh-She's awesome..." Whispered Wendy.

"Yes... yes she is..." mumbled Erza.

"I DID IT, I DID IT ! YAY !*jumps up and down* So what now?" She stopped jumping and looked at her new trainers.

"Well done miss Lucy. Now try changing into mine."

"Alright! So here goes nothing... STAR DRESS: PISCES!" Again she changed.

"Awesome miss Lucy!! You did it!"

"Hehe thanks Pisces. Now what?"

"Well since you learned how to transform into our star dresses the power should come by it's own so I don't think that there is anything else we can teach you..."

"You're wrong Libra... *turns back to normal*"

"Huh... What does that mean princess? You learned all our star dresses and the powers come by it's own so there is nothing left.."

"Again you're wrong Virgo... There are still 5 things I didn't learn.."

"And these would be..?"

"You see Sagittarius... You still didn't teach me how to summon the celestial spirit king, his star dress and...-"

"NO LUCY ! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT IT! NO NO NO AND NO !! WE WON'T TEACH YOU THIS! NEVER!"

"And why not Aquarius? I want to learn every single spell there is. I want to learn all of them! Why won't you let me learn these 3?!"

"Miss Luuuuucy~ these spells are the most dangerous spell in the wooooorld~ We can't let you leeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaarn~ them! Almost all the celestial wizards died because of theeeeeeeeeese~ spells! We caaaaan't~ let you die as well!"

"BUT THESE SPELLS COULD SAVE THE WORLD WHEN NEEDED!! I MUST LEARN THEM TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!! I DON'T CARE IF IT KILLS ME!! AND EVEN IF THEY ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS SPELLS IN THE WORLD THEY ARE THE MOST POWERFUL ONES AS WELL!! Besides if I'm correct the wizards passed away because they were too weak and used it when they knew that they wouldn't be able to make it and they didn't even unlock the star dresses. Wouldn't that make it easier for me to cast it without passing away?!"

"Y-Yes but-"

"I'm sorry Aries but I won't take 'no' as an answer!"

But then a light appeared behind the spirits and all they're eyes widened and they all knelt down but Luce.

"It's nice to see you again... Old friend..."

"Nice to see you too Celestial spirit king..."

"What's happening here old friend?"

"You see my king princess here wants to learn the forbidden spells and we tried to convince her not to but you see she's... Too stubborn to accept 'no' as an answer..."

"Yeah so what Loki?! Got a problem with the fact that I wanna protect my family?!"

"N-No it's not tha-"

"*laughs* Don't worry everyone... She can learn the forbidden spells... After all she is the strongest celestial wizard ever and I calculated her possibilities of dying in the process and they're of 5%! That's of course if she didn't use any of her powers before doing so because if she did it would be another percentage. So here are the percentage of all her states:

She used (Risks of dying) :

0% (5%)

5% (10%)

10% (15%)

15% (20%)

20% (25%)

25% (30%)

30% (35%)

35% (40%)

40% (45%)

45% (50%)

50% (55%)

55% (60%)

60% (65%)

65% (70%)

70% (75%)

75% (80%)

80% (85%)

85% (90%)

90% (95%)

95% (100%)

100% (100%)

So she's most likely safe as long as sh doesn't push herself too much! Have a good night old friend"

"Thank you and have a good night as well *smiles as he disappears* See even the Celestial spirit king accepted! Now you can teach them to me !!"

"*sighs* Alright then... So we're gonna start by teaching you how to summon the Celestial spirit king, then you will have to learn to use his star dress before learning the 3 spells."

"YAY! THANK YOU EVERYONE!" Lucy thanked them with one big of a grin.

"She's gonna... learn the most... dangerous spells ... in the world... J-Just to p-protect... Us...?" I whispered trembling at the thought of Lucy dying to protect us... "W-Why would she do that..?"

"She's...ready to give her...life for us but... Why...?" It was Mira's turn to ask this time...

"She... begged for them to... Let her use forbidden spells... for us...?" Erza mumbled..

"Why would she do this... Why would she...?" Gray questioned us...

"L-Lucy-san... Would sacrifice herself... for us..?" Wendy started crying as well...

"L-Lushie... But... Why...?" And here was Happy's turn..

"She's doing this to protect us... Her family but... What happened to her for her to do such a thing..? What's... forcing her to do it..? Or.. Is she doing this on her own will..?" I asked them hoping to have an answer but all I got was tears streaming down all of our faces... But I don't blame them... After all... We all love her and don't want to lose her... Not now... Not in a million years...

But then I heard her say something I never thought I would hear.

"I swear on the name of every spirit here that I will only use the forbidden spell when I see necessary and I swear to protect my family with my life. That's a promise I will never break"

"What does she think she's doing ?! We don't want her to protect us with her life!" Gray whisper-yelled... But he's right...

"Lucy-san don't do that... please..." Wendy mumbled still crying.

"Lushie... Don't..." Happy begged with a low voice.

"Lucy\Luce..." The rest of us (Erza, Mira and I) said under our breath...

"Alright then... " All of the heads turned to me.

"Since she made a promise to protect us with her life let's do a promise ourselves as well..." We wiped our tears and smiled saying our promise...

"The promise to always stay by her side and protect her with ours!" We all said in unison smiling and giggling.

"Let's not cry for her but be proud of her because she is real family. And besides she isn't dead yet we're crying as if she is." I said laughing at myself for crying for something that didn't even happen along with the others...

'I will keep my promise... That's for sure... I won't break it... That's another promise I'll make to myself! To not break the promise of protecting Lucy!'

* * *

**Hey everyone ! So how was the story so far? I hope you're liking it because the real story didn't even start yet ! Wow that's actually the longest chapter I have ever done !****But I would like to ask you guys something...:****Would you like me to go fast or slow with the story?****Because if it's fast then the real story should start between the chapters 10 and 15 (1-2 weeks max)but if it's slow then it should start between the chapters 20 and 25 (4-5 weeks max)...****I will wait for an answer but until then I will go with the fast option.****Thank you for understanding!****See ya on Friday! Bye.**


End file.
